Chapter 1: Amon Is Alive Part 1
by MakorraForever123
Summary: I hope you like this its my first one. I be uploading more as soon as I can. I do not own any of the names all names go to legend of korra producers. well comment tell korra buds spread the word, well read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Amon Is Alive Part 1

_**Story Line:**_ What would of happened if Korra and Mako never broke up after she defeated Unalaq? What would of happened if Amon did not die? Well I decided to write a story that answers those questions.

_**Chapter 1: Amon Is Alive Part 1**_

_**Narrator:**_  
It had been 2 weeks since Korra had defeated Unalaq. Since then Mako decided he wanted be closer to Korra and protect her, since he almost lost when she faught Unalaq. So Tenzin allowed Him and Bolin to live at the Air Temple. Asami also lived there now since she no longer could go home since her father was arrested and the home was took as evidence. One day Tenzin got a call from Lei saying Amon was alive and was seeking revenge on Korra since she ruined his plan. So Tenzin decided he would take her, her friends, and his family to fire islands for protection. He knew someone there that would them stay there until they could find a way to defeat Amon. Tenzin hung the phone up and decided to go meet Korra and her friends at the Republic City dock to tell them and get them so the could leave.

_**Korra ( at Republic City Dock with Mako, Bolin, and Asami):**_

I decide while I waited for the boat to get here I go to the Pr- Bending Arena to get my favorite wool skirt I left there when we last had a match. I told Mako who wanted to come but I told him I was fine that there was no danger. I told him Unalaq and Amon are both dead they can't harm me. It took a while, but I finally convinced him to let me go on my own. He had been so protective me ever since I defeated Tarlok. I got my skirt and was just heading home when I hard footsteps behind me. I turned to look and I saw 6 chei blockers. I did not know why they were here I just faught back with them that is till they chei blocked me, then I ran. I had got just at the the top of the hill a little ways from the boat and saw the boat was there but did not want the chei blockers to get near the people and hurt anyone so I ran toward the woods on my right. I hoped no one saw especially Mako, because I loved him and if they hurt him I would not be able to forgive myself.

_**Makko,Bolin, Naga, and Asami( at the boat dock in Republic City):**_

"What was that"? Bolin, asked as he saw something at the top of the hill. " It looks like Korra". Mako replied. "Where she going? Looks like she is heading into the woods. Wonder why." Bolin said. " She probably forgot something else in the arena and is going back to get it". Asami replied to Bolin. " I don't think so Asami it kinda looked like she was running from someone". Mako replied back to Asami. " You really think so"? Asami had replied to Mako. Just then the chei blockers ran the same way Korra had ran. "Um I think Mako was right. Look". Bolin said pointing toward the hill at the chei blockers. "I thought Amon was dead why they still want her if he is dead"? Asami said. " I am not sure but go tell Lei Asami, Bolin you wait here for Tenzin and tell him when he gets here I go after them". Mako said to them as he got on Naga, who also knew Korrra was in trouble and ran up the hill and then into the woods. Asami then took off to tell Lei the cheif of police. Bolin stood waiting for Tenzin he could see a sky bison comeing his way.

_**End of part 1.**_

I made this a 2 part chapter since it is a little long. If you are reading this and part 2 is not up that means I am eaither writing it or posting it. I will have it up soon after part 1 is up. Hope you like it. Please leave a comment on what ya think or if ya want me to make a chapter about something. Also if ya ever want to make a fan art to go with my story leave a comment I won't mind. If ya do I be sure to let everyone know who made it. 


	2. Chapter 1: Amon Is Alive Part 2

_**Chapter 1: Amon Is Alive Part 2**_

_**Korra p.o.v**_

I continue to run thru the woods trying by myself time till my bending comes back or i get rid of them.I then saw them they were getting closer and closer to me. I started to wish Mako or someone saw me so then at least I be more evenly matched than i was right now. I also wished that Mako or my friends did not see me, becuase if anyone should get hurt should be me. If any of them got hurt I would not be able to forgive myself. I was just about to get my bending back when one of the chei blockers chei blocked me again. Then they also began to surround me. Right then at that moment in time that I would not be able to escape. I also was wondering why they were here. I was just about to ask when I heard a familiar voice yell my name and a growl.  
"KORRA" mako yelled my name.  
It was Mako and my loyal polar dog Naga.

_**Asami( at the police station): **_

"I need to speak to Lei on important business ". I told the gaurds that were outside her office. They then let me in to talk to her I then explained to her what was going on and what I saw. She thhen told me something that made my jaw drop and made me go white. she had said "Amon is alive. He is back to seek revenge on Avatar Korra for ruining his plans". I then told her Mako is folling the chei blockers but was not sure if Amon was with them that I only saw the chei blockers. She then said ok and told me Tenzin knew he was back and was on his way to get us to take us somwhere safe till we caught him or knew how to defeat him this time for good.

_**Mako and Korra**_

"How you know I was here? Why you here i can handle myself Mako". Korra said as she looked at Mako who now was standing next to her and Naga on the other side of her. " i saw you run into the forest, and me and Naga both got the same idea. That idea was that no one messes with Korra without going thru me. Korra then said "well thanks for comeing to my rescue city boy and girl", as she kissed him on the cheek and and Naga on the head. " Naga take Korra somewhere safe now". Naga wolfed as to say ok and befor Korra could saying anything else Naga picked her up in her mouth and took off out of the woods toward the a couple fire blast from Mako the eventually retreated since there only orders where was to get Korra. Mako then took off to look for Korra.

_**Korra and Naga(in the park):**_

"Nagga why did you that" I said "We need to go back and help Mako he needs are help". i said to her, but also she did was grab my shirt everytime I tried to go back toward Mako. At least I knew she cared for me as I do her I still wish I could go back and help Mako. I waited for what seemed like hours, and evertime i heard a noise Naga would look toward the noise and growl. Then suddenly I heard something come from the woods I thru a fire board toward the sound and Naga jumped in front of me and started growling.  
" Hey you almost hit me Korra", said the voice.  
It was Mako. Sorry I said as I ran toward him wrapping my arms around him. " Glad to see you are all right city boy". Korra said as she kissed him and Naga gave him a big lick as to say thanks for protecting her. He then replied back to me saying " I should say the same to you". We decide we should head back .

_**Back at the dock where a worried Tenzin and Bolin where:**_

As me and Mako got back we noticed that Lei was there with Bolin,Tenzin,and Asami. Everyone had look on them,but not a worried look like someone just chased me, but like they saw a ghost. "What with the ghostly looks everyone"? Mako asked after getting off Naga then helping me off. Asami walked over to me gave me a big hug and said " Glad you're okay Korra Bolin and I were so worried". As she hugged me I knew something really bad must of happened during my chase since Asami had a ghostly look also. " What happened", I then asked since no one seemed to answer Mako's question". Lei then walked up and said " bad news we figured out why those chei blockers where chasing after i got a call from some of my recruits. Its Amon". she said. " Ya he is dead remember", I replied back to her. She then shook her head and said " No he is alive". "What" I then replied back with a suprised look. "Where is he"? " Korra the reason those chei blockers were after you then stoped when you left and Mako was there was because they want you. They have orders to capture you. Amon is here for revenge on you for ruining his plan." she then told me. Tenzin then told me where leaving to go somewhere safe till we can figure out how to defeat him for good this time or at least catch him.

I told him i am not running like a coward. Mako then told me I must so we could catch him without having to worry about any injures or worse he finds me and catches me and tries to end the Avatar state. I finally agree to go and we all get on the boat and head toward the Air Temple to start packing for the long trip. Tenzin said that he already sent a whit lotus out on a sky Bison to hellp protect her family in case he tries to attack them and that Lei said she has some officers that will be going there soon to help out.

_**The end of chapter 1. **_  
I should have chapter 2 up soon depending on how long it takes for me to finish the chapter, edit, and then publish it.  
Like I said in part 1 if ya want to make pictures to go with it leave a comment. Please comment on what ya think of part 2. Hope you liked it. Should have chapter 2 up in a week or less.


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

_**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins **_

_**Recap from Chapter 1: Amon is Alive **_

In the last chapter Korra was attacked by chi blockers. Just when Korra thought that she would be captured Mako and Naga showed up to save the day. After a long fight and Mako, Korra, and Naga returned with the group they all went to the Air Temple where Lin BeiFong told them Amon was alive and was seeking revenge in Korra for ruining his plans. After this Tenzin had decided the best thing to do was to take Korra to Fire Island where hopefully Amon would not think to look. Of course Tenzin could not seperate Team Avatar so he allowed Mako, Bolin, and Asami to join. Lei said she and some of her officers will stay with Korra's family while they figured a way to catch or defeat Amon. That way they would be protected in case Amon wanted to use them as a way to get to Korra.

_**Korra's p.o.v **_

We had just finish loading the last of the luggage onto the last sky bison. Then we began to head out on our long journey. Our first stop was to Fire Island, were Iroh live he told me he'd help me to improve my fire bending. He also told me that if I listend to him and did what he said to do that he might even teach me how to bend lightening. I was so excited, ever since I saw Mako bending lightning I had wanted to bend it. Of course when I asked Mako if he would teach me he imediately said " no, its to dangerious, you can die from it. He even said I am to impatient, and if he ever did it be when I learned to listen and pay attention more". I know right the nerve of him to say that about me. Well I guess I do sometimes not listen, and I guess I can be impatient at times. Well anyways this time I will learn to bend lightning when Iroh says I can. We had been flying for a while and I decided to look back and see how Mako was duing since I had not heard from him in awhile. When I looked but back I noticed that Mako had fallen asleep. So I decide to go over and wake him. I gently began to slowly nudge him telling him he needed to wake up and put on his winter jacket since we are getting close and will be landing very soon. He rubbed his eyes and put on his winter jacket then slowly began to crawl toward me still a little tired from his small little nap i just woke him from. He then slowly kissed my right cheek so soft and gently as if my cheek were very fragile. I then decided I would play hilarious joke on him.

I told him to be careful its so cold here sometimes peoples lips freeze when they kiss. " What really oh no that's horrible ", he said in a worried tone. I just laughed and said no,and reassured him that I was just joking with him. He then looked at me and said "wow you got me there Korra , I was about to go insane thinking I would not be able to kiss you, that way are lips wouldn't of froze together". He said as he laughed then gave me another kiss this time it was more passionate then the one he gave me earlier. We finally arrived were my parents were living. Man was this place big. There was room that even a room that my parents had made just for me it was big enough that Naga had a small bed to the side of my bed that they also had made for Naga. There were 15 bedrooms not including my room, and theirs. Mako and Bolin each took the room down the hall from me. Asami asked if she could stay in the room that was adjoined to my room. I told her I did not mind. We did not unpack, well except for Lei and her officers who were staying for a lot longer than the rest of us were. Instead we just kept the luggage in are rooms.

Bolin was so shocked that the house my parents stayed in was this big. He was also happy for once he got his own room and did not share the same room this time. He and Ikki decided to run thru the halls and see what all the rooms looked like. Bolin said that he was just doing it to wear Ikki out, but I think he did it because he amazed of the size of the house. I decided I should finally tell my parents about Amon being alive and the whole thing about him wanting to seek revenge on me. So I asked if Mako would come with me when I went to tell them about everything. I figured if I get nerves at least I know he would be there to eaither help me to continue my thought or tell them for me. "Mom, Dad can we talk please I need to tell you something". Told them as my dad motioned for Mako and I to take a seat on the couch while he got mom. After a few minutes she came and joined us and they both sat in chairs across from us. I was nervous on telling them, because I still did not believe he was alive.

"Well, um there something I need to tell you. Don't be worried or anything, what I am about to tell you I did not believe at first. Heck I still am having a hard time believing it myself". I began to start telling them with Mako at my side looking to see if I was starting to get nerves so if I did he could help me tell them. " Korra your're not pregnant are you? If so so help Mako I will ring your neck." Tonraq said as he looked toward mako as if he would actually ring his neck. "No. dad that is not it. Its well. Amon is aliive, and he seeking revenge on me for foiling his plans." I blurted out . " What, but how?" Senna asked looking worried. " Is that why Lin and some of here officers are here?" Senna and Tonraq asked as if they were reading each others minds.

"Yes, they are here to keep an eye on you and protect you in case Amon wants to use you as a bait to get to me." I told them hoping they understood that this time Amon was even more of a threat than he was last time, because he was much more angry at me. " Korra, I am comeing with you guys. I will not let Amon get to you. Not this time if I have anything to do with it." Tonraq said with an furious determined voice. " No, dad you are needed here with mom and the southern people need there chief to help protect and tell them what to do. I have Mako, Bolin,Asami,Tenzin, and of course his family. I be safe and sound." I tried to explain to him as Mako gabbed my hand and we kissed. " Fine, I can see he cares for you very well and will protect you with his life." Tonraq rplied to his daughter and with that eaveryone went to bed.

* * *

_**Amon's p.o.v**_

"What, so your telling me you did not catch the avatar. What happed?" Amon asked almost yelling with anger wondering how hard it is to catch the Avatar. "Well we almost had her sir,but you see her pesky firebender boyfriend and her pet polardog came in at last minute and we had no other choice but to retreat."The Lieutenant said as he tried not to look at Amon hoping he would not punish them. "What exactly will I do now since I now don't have the Avatar how am I suppose to strike fear into the eyes of Republic City?" Amon asked him again. "We will try again this time we will try our best not to fail you sir. We had resourceful insight tell us she will be visiting Fire Island with her friends. I say we attack her there. This time though if we can't get her we should capture one of her friends like her precious firebending boyfriend. If we catch one of them I am positve she could not just sit around while they get tortured or worse there bending token away. Especially if it were her firebender boyfriend who cares about so much. She might even give herself up without a fight for him." The lieutenant told Amon hoping he would agree and forget about him not getting her the first time. " I guess, but this time don't come back empty handed and instead of Korra as the man target, her precious puny firebender boyfriend will, but make it seem like she still is the main target so that he is defending her instead of himself. This way you have a better chance of getting him, well I guess her." Amon said "Ok, we plan to leave in the morning." The lieutenant told the chi blockers as they all began to laugh together.

* * *

Well this is end of Chapter 2 but will be uploading Chapter 3 soon as I finish typing it up, and editing it. All right and names go to the show Legend of Korra I do not own any of the names in the story. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment on your opinion of what you think of it or if you would like me to add something in or make a story about anything.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Stop On The Journey

_**Recap **_

Not much happened in the last chapter since it was so short of a chapter. Well in the last chapter Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, and his family decided to go on a journey so Korra can train to improve her bending skills, and maybe even learn some new ones to defeat Amon for good this time. Li BeiFong said she and her officers will stay at the Southern tribe to keep Korra's Parents safe. Amon changed his target to Mako to ensure he would get Korra this time so he could strike fear into Republic City and then control Republic city.

* * *

_** Chapter 3: First Stop On The Journey **_

_**Mako's p.o.v **_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. For the first time in a long time I actually had a good night sleep. Not having to hear Bolin's snoring actually made the room silent so I was actually able to go to sleep earlier than usual. Of course I was the first one up I have always been an early riser ever since that horrible day those monster thugs killed my parents. When they were murdered I promised my mom before she died I would keep him safe so I taught myself to wake up earlier than Bolin so I could go get things for him to eat and make sure everything was ready since we slept at a different spot every night to ensure Bolin and I were safe. It had also become a usual routine that once I woke up I'd exercise to improve not just my strength but also bending power. So I decided to go out and train. I got up and got dressed. The house seemed to quiet when I got up you could probably hear a coin drop from the bottom floor all the way up to the 2nd floor. I then put on the heavy but soft elkson _**( An elkson is like a elk and bison put together. Has the body, and legs of the bison, but the head,antlers, and tail of an elk.)**_ skin coat on that Korra made for me since I did not have a jacket for cold weather like the South pole. I went out and the sun was just starting to rise as I began to start throwing fire balls toward icicles coming from the ground. I then began to increase the power of the flames finally I decided to finish off with my most powerful move which is lightening. I shot it up toward the sky. I then decided to head back in since the others are probably just beginning to get up. After we eat breakfast Tenzin said we would be leaving.

* * *

_**Korra's p.o.v **_

I woke up and got dressed and put my blue water tribe attire on then I put my wool boots my father made me when I decided to go to Republic City to do my air training with Tenzin. Then I place my wool elkson skirt on. Then I put my hair pieces in and got my elkson jacket my mother made for me to match Mako's that I made for him. I then got up and made sure I had all my things together so after I ate I could pack and we could leave soon so I could get to Fire Island so I could start my fire training. I hope that Iroh will teach me how to bend lightening even though Mako keeps telling me I am not yet ready for that. I must first improve my fire bending before I start my lightening training I knew he was right but I still joked with him and acted like he was wrong just to get on his nerves. I then noticed Bolin and Asami heading down stars I asked them if they saw Mako or not but they both just replied saying "he is probably just finishing his usual morning routine and probably on his way in soon". I just laughed and said "ok. Ya that is probably true". I headed downstairs to my surprise Mako was there saving me a seat. " Hey there Mr. Hat Trick..." I said to him who replied by giving me a kiss and saying " hey saved ya seat". After breakfast we all helped Pema clean up the dishes. Then I told Mako I needed to tell my parents goodbye. I had told them last night about being alive and how he was seeing revenge on me. Of course my dad wanted to then come and help protect me but finally Mako and I convinced him in staying here. He needed to be here to protect mom.

Just as we finished packing Tenzin came out and told us that we were going to be going on this journey alone. We all were shocked, but he said that we are all adults and he trusted us and that this should be not just a journey to train but to also have fun. We all have not been able to have fun since we were protecting the city so this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. He said we must stay together and watch and keep each other safe since Amon is still out there but have fun at the same time. We all agreed and thanked him for trusting us so much. I then put Naga on the sky bison and got her tack and some food for her and loaded it onto the sky bison. We took the biggest one out the ones that we brought with us so we had enough room for her and us and some other items. I then looked back at my family. I was sad and worried to leaving, worrying Amon may try to harm them but I knew if I left they would be much safer than if I was there. I told Mako, Asami and Bolin I would take the first shift at flying the bison while they all rested for the next shift. Then we headed off to start the first step of training.

* * *

_**Mako's p.o.v **_

I woke up it had felt like I was out for a long time I noticed Korra was still atop the big fluffy sky bison's head. I crawled over to talk with her and hopefully see if she would switch with me. Korra was a very stubborn person and hardly ever listened to anyone thinking she could do anything, but that is what I love about her. I got over and she said " hi there City-Boy". I laughed and kissed her which she then kissed me back. " Korra ya ready to take a break while I take over. I am already up and you need some rest and I can handle Oogie for a while", I said to Korra hoping she would give up the reigns and go get some rest. No I was wrong she instead said " no, I am good, but if ya want to keep me company you can." Korra responded back to me with a smile on her face. I could tell she really needed some sleep, but how was I suppose to get her to listen to me. Just then Asami woke up and she heard I was trying to get her to got get some rest so she came over and asked me is she could try to get her to go and get some rest.

I agreed at that point I would let anyone try to convince her. " Hey Korra why don't you let me take a shift and then you can take a nap so fully rested. If we get there early we can start training remember that is what Iroh had said." Asami said to Korra but she just shook her head and said " I got this I can fly for a couple more hours. Finally Asami said something that got her attention and I was ok with it if it meant Korra would go to bed. She said " Korra you know now that Mako is your boyfriend if you take a nap the same time he does you can lay next to him, and he would be able to keep you warm. He may even let you lay your head on his chest if you ask him nicely." Korra then turned around and looked at me and I shook my head as to say I agreed what Asami had just said. " Well I guess I could take a nap for a couple of minutes then I could come back and switch back with you Asami." Korra said as she got up and walked over toward me. I then told her that I can lay against Naga and I would only allow her to lay on my chest if she promised me to sleep. She agreed and we both walked back and once I laid down she laid down on me then I covered both of us up. I then asked if she was comfortable and she blushed as I kissed her on the forehead. I ran my fingers thru her hair and she slowly but surely began to fall asleep.

* * *

_**Korra's p.o.v **_

I woke up and noticed we were what looked like a half an hour from Fire Island. I then noticed that we would be getting to there by sunset so we not be starting training until tomorrow morning. I also noticed Bolin switched with Asami flying Oogie. I then noticed I was snuggling up with Mako I began to blush thinking to myself that I actually was sleeping on his chest. He was so warm which he use to always tell me that firebenders are naturally warm. I was thinking about getting up and switching with Bolin, but I kinda felt so comfortable in Mako's arms I felt safe and warm. I decided I would stay and go back to sleep since we were only a half an hour away and it looked like Bolin was handling everything ok. Plus I kinda did not want to leave from Mako's grip since he made me feel so safe and warm. I finally fell back asleep knowing I be seeing his face when I woke up again. I felt a warm hand on my cheek I knew this was Mako. Then I heard him call my name telling me that we were here. When I woke he said " well looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake everyone." I laughed when he said this. I got up and we kissed then headed to our cabin to put our things away. I asked Mako if he could he and I could sleep I the only room I the cabin that had two beds across from each other. I was kinda of having nightmares about Amon ever since I found out he was alive and Mako said " ok, but hopefully Tenzin does not find out" I laughed and Bolin and Asami said they would take the other two rooms down the hall. They both said they wouldn't tell Tenzin. They both knew I had been having these nightmares and Mako and I were dating and would have out own beds. So everything was ok. We then packed for the night Mako and I kissed before we got in our beds and said " I love you" just as we both faded to sleep before training began in the morning.

* * *

Well done with chapter 3. I am currently typing up chapter 4 its called training begins. Once I finish typing it I will edit it then I can publish it. I should have it up in a week or less depending on if I have to do anything during the week or not. I hope you enjoyed it. I do not own any of the names in this story they all belong to Legend Of Korra. If you would like me to add anything into this story leave a comment saying what. Also if you want me to write about any other kind of Korra ideas comment and I will see what I can do. Please comment and tell me what you think please and thank you.


End file.
